Chasing Butterflies BTS - Taekook
by Miss Overkill
Summary: Is Taehyung's senior year and he has no idea he's been watched and stalked by the schools hottest goth Jeon Jungkook. Will Tae accept Jungkook or will he keep chasing after the schools sweetheart Choi Minho? Little bit of Yoonmin TOP- Jungkook BOTTOM- Taehyung
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers^^ this is a BTS Taekook fan fic~**

 **I hope u guys like it and forgive my grammar errors~**

 **Author's POV:**

Taehyung started his senior year in Big Hit high school along with his best friend Jimin. Both boys are lucky to have many or their classes together - but what they don't know is that they are being watched by the school's dangerous gang.

It all started on Tae's first day of school.

Tae and Jimin just received their class schedules and both were excited to see they have most their classes together.

But unfortunately, they didn't have the same homeroom.

Jimin's first class is Math with Mr. Choi and Taehyung's first class is English with Mrs. Ming, a grumpy old lady that always talks in English.

Tae was annoyed when he read her name on his schedule, already cursing at his bad luck.

Jimin gave him a comforting smile before leaving him alone on the hall.

The bell just rang so Tae ran to his locker to put some of his stuff inside.

While he searched for his new locker the students in the hall cleared out leaving him alone. He didn't notice the shadow lingering close behind him, watching him from a distance.

Tae finally found his locker and put his books inside along with a little round mirror.

He put that mirror on the inside part of his locker to look at himself any time he needed to.

A guy needs to check on his cuteness every now and then. Especially when he needs to apply his favorite eyeliner, which he was doing.

He giggled at his reflection as he slowly and skillfully applied his eyeliner.

It was a cute sight to see for the person watching him in the dark hallway.

Tae was on his tippy toes to see himself in his little round mirror.

His cute ass was at full view.

The mysterious person grunted loudly making the cute boy look behind him through his round mirror and he saw someone quickly running away to another hallway, so he turned around in search of the sound.

"Did I hear something?" He asked himself with a cute small pout in his lips.

"Hmm, maybe was one of those cute little nerds.. I should meet some and play pokemon with them at lunch."

The mysterious shadow hid away quickly already memorizing Taehyung's locker number.

Taehyung ignored the sound he heard and continued finishing his make-up. The final touch was to bathe himself in strawberry-vanilla scented perfume.

Too girly?

He didn't care.

He loves the scent.

He closed his locker and skipped away to his English class.

Thank God the old hag wasn't there when he arrived or else he would be in trouble. The old bat enjoyed punishing people with tardies.

He quickly flashed a smile to his classmates that were already greeting him with sweet smiles in return and quick cheek kisses.

He chose a seat in the middle of the classroom next to Jackson.

The blond smiled when he saw Taehyung sitting next to him.

"Omg! I can tell we are going to fail this class..." Jackson said when Taehyung sat next to him.

"What a horrible way to start our morning."

"I cringed when I saw Mrs. Ming's name.. wanted to cry a whole waterfall of tears."

Jackson and Tae kept talking about how horrible their English class is and how Mrs. Ming loved to scold the two just for breathing while a mysterious goth looking guy is watching him from the back of the class.

He was sitting way back with his timberlands over the table.

His dark eyes watching his prey.

The prey he has been crushing on since eighth grade.

Kim Taehyung.

The goth guy was admiring Tae's beautiful features and glaring at how Jackson was sitting too close to his beloved crush.

He didn't like Tae having any kind of kinship with anyone that isn't Jimin.

He trusted the smol Mochi because he has been friends with Taehyung since diapers.

But Jackson... that's another story.

Jackson can steal Tae from him in any second.

Why?

Because look at him!

Jackson is hot!

He's likable.

Sexy.

He's blond.

Ever since that pabo dyed his hair blond all the girls and boy's hearts were shot mercilessly by Cupid himself from the looks of it.

He's more attractive than before and that bothered Jungkook to no end.

It was obvious that Tae adores Jackson and vice versa... but if things keep getting weirder between the two then the Wild and sexy blond might end up dead and buried 15 feet deep under a well.

Better watch out Jackson...

Cuz Jungkook is always watching his precious crush.

Taehyung finished packing up his notebook when the lunch bell rang.

He complained at how many pencils and pens he dropped on the floor.

"Aw darn.." he pouted bending down to collect all his pencils and pens.

Someone stood next to him and helped him collect Tae's favorite glitter pens. He was so overjoyed to see his glitter pens and happier to see who picked them up.

"You dropped these."

Taehyung's breath got caught in his throat when he saw his longtime crush smile at him.

"Oh. thanks, Minho Hyung." he felt all the blood rush to his tan chubby cheeks when the taller was smiling all toothy at him.

Taehyung couldn't help but admire his beautiful features.

My god the guy was perfect!

Too damn perfect.

"You welcome Tae." that was the last thing Minho said before he left the classroom.

Tae was left behind to daydream the same scene repeatedly in his head.

Then he remembered his hand brushed against Minho's and he squealed.

"Omg he touched me!"

"Who touched you?" came Tae's best friends whose voice came from the doorway.

"Minho Hyung!" Tae squealed at Jimin jumping around with his cute boxy smile.

"Where did he touch you?" Jimin walked in helping Tae pack his stuff in his Mario backpack.

Tae held out his hand and waved it at Jimin's face "this hand! He handed me my glitter pens and his hand brushed against mine! I swear Jimin! I felt sparks of electricity when he touched me."

"Yeah, yeah." Jimin chuckled at his best friend cuteness. "You should definitely write it in your diary."

Taehyung gasped "omg I should.. let's go to my locker!"

Taehyung dashed off to his locker leaving behind a laughing Jimin.

When they both reached Taehyung's locker. Tae quickly got his lavender diary out of his locker and smiled at nothing.

Probably smiling at a mental picture of Minho.

"It was such a cute moment Hyung, I haven't been that close to him since I met him!"

"Well, you are shy and you always run away when he gets close to you..."

" I can't help it!" Tae shouts with a small pout on his lips "my legs get wobbly when he's around."

"Tae," Jimin started hiding a laugh "you can't turn into spaghetti every time the guy comes near you, how the hell you expect him to talk to you if you keep running away."

"Would be great if he ran after me tho..." Tae pouted.

"Sure, make sure to let him know that the next time."

"Omg!" Tae screamed and jumped excitedly watching Minho and his friends walking by.

"What?" Jimin looks behind him to see Tae's crush walking with his hot friends and Minho's current girlfriend.

She practically begged Minho to date her last semester in front of the whole school and Minho being a sweetheart didn't dare to reject her.

So, they are together.

Taehyung wasn't completely bothered by it because he somehow knew that Minho didn't lover her.

Jimin could also tell that Minho didn't love 'Seulgi'. The guy looked uncomfortable all the time she's around him.

Poor Minho.

He's stuck with that slut.

Jimin snorted at the sight and looked back at his best friend that was leaning against his locker door with a dreamy face.

Bright smile and eyes lost in a daydream.

Jimin laughed waving his hand over his friends face. "TaeTae come back to earth please."

Tae snapped out of his trance and smiled at Jimin. "You know, I can totally relate to Taylor swift back when she sang teardrops on my guitar."

Jimin burst out laughing "nuh uh! In the music video Taylor and the guy were friends and you and Minho are ... well classmates."

"Nah uh! We have a special random relationship!"

"Special random relationship?"

"Yup! I can feel there's a lot more than just awkward hellos."

Jimin raised an eyebrow at him. "You know that he's with that bitch Seulgi right? Can you compete with that hoe?"

Tae smiled cutely "yes I can, because she doesn't have something that I definitely have."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Tae looked at him with an obvious face "a bigger booty, hello!" he pointed at his backside "there isn't a better booty here in Big Hit high school than mine."


	2. NEWS OF CHASING BUTTERFLIES READ !

To all readers that have read my Chasing Butterflies

Story in FanFiction. Im sorry to say I can't continue the story here, in fact i never intented to publish it here. A friend of mine wanted me to but I simply detest this website. Find it difficault the format to publish stories and add new chapters and I just dont feel like wasting my time learning.

So! If you wanna read the rest of my chaps of Chasing butterflies then please read it in WATTPAD that is where I publish all my work.

My user is nikkiyeollie

Follow me and feel free to read my other books that are on the Works.

If you can't find my user name then please go search my stories name that is called Chasing Butterflies. The book cover is Tae's face.

Thanks for Reading Luvs~~


End file.
